


First Heat

by Shadesabyss



Series: Brood [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jeremy Heere, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Jeremy is thrown into his first heat, and his father knows just what he needs.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Father
Series: Brood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	First Heat

I groan, pulling the covers over my head as my bedroom door opens.

“Jeremy, get up before you’re late for school!” I whine. The door almost closes, my father’s figure leaning over my bed.

“Dad, I think I’m sick. I’m so hot..” the back of his hand is so cool, pressing against my sweat slicked forehead for barely a second before he pulls away.

“Alright kiddo, I’ll call the school. You stay put, okay?” I nod, rolling over in bed. I didn’t sleep at all last night, my pyjamas and sheets soaked with sweat no matter what I try. My head is swimming with the heat, thoughts passing before I have the time to really think of anything. Even my boxers are wet, my inner thighs slick with sweat that never seems to stop between my legs. My door opens again, my father’s hands coaxing me to sit up in bed for him.

“Here,” he presses a glass of water into my hands, pushing the pill straight into my mouth so I can hold it with both hands. I take it along with the whole cup, the cold water only making me feel hotter. My father sits next to me, my skin burning as he checks my temperature again.

“Should we go to the doctor?” he shushes me, taking the empty glass back.

“No, I already know exactly what you need. Don’t worry Jeremy, your dad will take care of you.” he already knows? I let out a sigh of relief, my shoulders sagging. “First, we need to cool you off. Take off your pyjamas and lie back down for a while, the medicine should kick in soon.” he leaves the door cracked this time, but I don’t think much of it.

My clothes suddenly feel so heavy and hot, scratchy against my skin. Dad was right, taking them off would help. I can’t get the damp fabric off fast enough, tossing my clothes onto the floor. The most relief comes as I rip off my boxers, my fingers grazing the hot skin between my legs. I lay back legs spread, trying to wipe the sweat from my thighs. But I’m still so tired.

I half doze off, eyes still open when my father comes back to check on me. I’m totally exposed, but I don’t bother trying to cover up. I’m so hot, and it only seems to get worse as he leans over me. When he bends over a sweet smell waves over me. I squirm, the fever making my skin throb.

“Poor thing, your face is so red. Do you want Daddy to help you now, Jeremy?” I nod. The palms of my father’s hands feel so good against my skin, turning me to lay on my side and make room for him in bed next to me. “I know just what you need,” his cool fingers slide over my slick pussy, skin throbbing even harder under his touch. I jerk, my clit sensitive between his fingers as he pinches it.

“God, Jeremy, I could smell you on the other side of the house...” he spreads me open just enough to plunge his fingers inside, my body twisting on its own to feel him push against my walls. “First heat is so intense.. I’m surprised you’re still so coherent.” heat? My eyes widen, my father’s hard cock pressing against my thigh. Suddenly, I don’t remember what I was thinking about before.

He pushes me onto my stomach, spreading my legs apart to let me feel him better; the head of his cock sliding against the folds of my wet cunt. I’ve been wet all night, dripping for the alpha that was so close..

I gasp, my father’s cock pushing me open like a sleeve. My eyes roll, cunt desperate to get fucked by his thick cock. My toes curl, legs sliding up the sheets to lift my hips up off the bed. Every inch of my father drags along my pussy, head abusing my cunt to wrench open my womb; breaking in to twitch against the tight opening.

My alpha feeds my hungry womb, spurting his seed into me; knot just out of my reach as he comes inside me, filling my cunt doing nothing to the flush on my cheeks. I follow as he pulls away, not letting his cock go as I climb onto my father. Bouncing on his cock, my mind clouds further. All I can think about is the thick rod pushing into me; breeding me like a good omega.

His cum is still sloshing inside me, cock pushing it further inside me as I fuck myself on my father- his hips bouncing along with my feverish pace. I need his cock, my itch finally satisfied with him in my cunt. A large, cold hand reaches up to cup one of my tits as they bounce, fingers squeezing my hot flesh.

I’m already drooling when I feel it, the base of my father’s cock swelling as his knot makes another appearance. This time I don’t miss it, grinding our hips together desperately to feel the throbbing flesh seal me up. He can feel my desperation, tossing me onto my back again to force himself into me; stretching my cunt open as far as it can go. I’m so full, his cock lodged inside my hole as he humps against me.

I nearly scream when he comes this time, even more thick cum filling me up to the brim- nowhere for it to go but further with my father’s knot blocking its exit. My tummy bulges, ropes of hot seed making me even warmer. I move my hips even before he’s finished, fucking his cum into me with a whine every time I can feel his head knock against my sensitive walls.

“Now, now, Jeremy. We’ve got all day to make sure I’ve fucked a nice big litter into you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^ I am a mod on a bmc darkfic blog on [Tumblr](https://heeres-suffering.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to stop by! You can also find me in the Squip/Jeremy Discord server!
> 
> I do have a bit of a continuation planned for this story coming up sometime


End file.
